Light on the Horizon
by Biene
Summary: Garcia finds out Kevin's been cheating on her, so she leaves and goes to Morgan... Quite fluffy, beginnings of M/G


A/N: Hi guys, once more I'm back. I have absolutely no idea how I came up with this, just needed to vent some anger and this came out... My first try wit the you-perspective, too! So I'd really like some opinions on it!

Breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Yes, that's better. Focus. No, there's no stinging in your eyes, no tears fighting to be let out, so it's no battle to keep them from falling. You're breathing very quickly, fury and hurt fueling the frequency. Fresh hurt, it still cuts deeply in your heart. You've just learned you've been betrayed all along by your boyfriend, one of the few people you trusted - _had _trusted - explicitly. You found him with another woman in the bed the two of you had always shared, caught them right in the act. And then, instead of making excuses, that son of a bitch told you it was your fault, that you're not sexy enough, that no man could really desire you. You let the fury take over, trying to override the hurt for now, so you won't burst into tears. Later you probably will, but not now, not in front of him. It's his house, you've moved in with him, that's why you coldly say:

„I'm leaving, tomorrow I'll come and pack my things. I don't want to see you ever again."

With that you close the door behind you - you don't slam it, even if you want it. You never knew you possessed such self-control.

With shake fingers you open the door of your car when you reach it, getting in. For a moment you just sit, then you start the engine driving to the one place you know you'll be safe - Morgan's apartment.

You don't even think that a certain Tamara Barnes could be there, but she is, she even opens the door. You must make a pitiful impression judging by the way she looks at you as you greet Clooney. At least he's happy to see you, he jumps at you.

You already turn to leave, then you hear Morgan call:

„Who is it, Tamara?"

„It's that computer tech you work with..."

Within seconds you see each other, a split of a second later he knows what's up.

„Tamara, would you please leave?"

She makes an angry face, pointedly looking at him, then she grabs her purse and leaves without saying a word. You begin to stutter:

„O, I'm sorry... You shouldn't have..."

Then he silences you with his index finger on your lips and pulls you inside. You can see he's worried about you and you already feel a little better. Come what may, the two of you will always be there for each other. Once you're seated on the couch with him, Clooney resting at your feet, he puts an arm around you.

„Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

Concern is dripping from every word, he's never seen you in such a state, not even after you've been shot. The tears begin to form again and your voice quivers.

„Kevin... That son of a bitch... He _cheated_ on me!"

A low growl is what this statement provokes. You are sure now it's his will power that being tested. He'd love to search Kevin out and beat the crap out of him, but because of her he doesn't. You wouldn't want it, so he won't do it. You continue:

„I caught them in our bed... And..."

You sigh and close your eyes, unconsciously scooting closer to Derek, letting yourself be calmed by his scent.

„He even said it's my fault, that I'm not sexy, that no one could ever really want me..."

Despite the fact that you're not very observant right now you can see he's shocked and you feel his muscles tensing. For a moment there is only silence, just interrupted by a few sniffles coming from you, then you feel his hand caressing your wet cheek. When have you started crying?

„Pen, I honestly don't know how he can say that... You're such a beautiful woman, inside and out!"

The cold you feel inside starts to melt upon hearing such words. And it was him who has spoken them! Years ago you have allowed yourself to dream about Derek Morgan, that it could become more than friendship. Yes, you have loved him back then and yes - you could deny it, but it would be untrue - you still love him. You have only jumped at the chance with Kevin because you have accepted Derek doesn't love you this way. Doubts remained, but you weren't to ruin one of the best friendships you have by directly asking him.

Through your eyes you express your gratitude, more isn't needed.

That's all you speak, you let comforting silence reign. His hands caress your back and yours lie on his chest, with a little imagination you can sense his strong muscles through his T-Shirt. It doesn't take long for you to feel better, his closeness has that effect on you, always had. After a while he gives you a kiss on the forehead.

„I have to walk Clooney, do you want to come with us or do you prefer staying here?"

„I'll go with you, let me just wash my face."

You get up and do so, taking a look at the mirror. There's nothing you can do against the red-rimmed eyes, but other than that you don't look that bad once you've taken care of the tear stains. You just wish you could erase the pain as easily. At least it's dark outside.

For a moment you think of the proverb „Time heals all wounds" and you snort. You know it won't, at least not completely. Scars always remain, just as with the body.

You hear Clooney bark and you almost smile. He must have seen the leash...

It's the nearby park you choose to go. When you get there you're all alone, something you appreciate. Derek makes the dog sit down before he takes its leash off and only after another command Clooney runs off.

Morgan doesn't move, instead he takes your hand in his.

„Look, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

You don't know too much about the stars, but you've always enjoyed staring at them, it helps ease your pain, makes you realize that compared to the universe you are such a small, unimportant thing.

For a moment you look up, then at him. Your eyes meet, like they do so often, this time is different though, it feels more intimate and soon you have to look away because you can't bear it. It is too tempting to just throw yourself at him and kiss him...

„Yes, they are... Isn't it amazing that some of them don't exist anymore? Only their light still travels..."

He simply nods before he asks if he should explain some constellations. You are a bit surprised he knows, nonetheless you say:

„Yes, please..."

So he begins, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Cassiopeia, Orion, Andromeda and so many more you haven't known before.

Not only does he point them to you, for each he has the story.

After a while your necks get sore and you lie down in the grass before he continues. You enjoy listening, his soft voice wraps you in a cocoon of peace.

It gets late and though neither of you wants to leave, you both have to work tomorrow. Besides you're tired, this day has drained you.

Back at his apartment he gives you one of his T-Shirts to sleep in, it's an unspoken agreement you'll stay.

You kiss him lightly on the lips and mumble „Thank you", he looks at you: „Anytime for you, anytime."

Not much later you're both lying in your beds and you are so much better than a few hours previously - all thanks to Derek Morgan.

You smile, remembering the taste when you've kissed him, suddenly certain you won't have to wait for more - and more intimate - kisses. With that thought in mind you fall asleep.

- The End -

A/N: Now, how was it? Please review, guys, I'm feeding on them!


End file.
